fatals_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
APUSH Questions
Definitions Archaic Period - a period for the history of humans in America during a period of about 5,000 years beginning around 8000 B.C. The first part of the period, most humans continued to support themselves through hunting and gathering, using stone tools that earlier Americans had brought with them from Asia. Some of the largest animals that they have hunted went extinct. During that period, large populations were expanding their activities and tools. Among the new tools were nets and hooks for fishing, traps for smaller animals,and baskets to carry fruit, seeds, and other plants. Clovis People - Early migrants that that came inton the Americas from crossing an acient land bridge over the Bering Strait into Alaska approximately 11,000 years ago. Then they traveled from the glacial north, through an unfrozen corridor between two great ice sheets, until they reached nonglacial lands to the south. Meso-Americans - A region extending south and east from central Mexico to include parts of Guatemala, Belize, Honduras, and Nicaragua. In pre-Columbian times it was inhabited by diverse civilizations, including the Maya and the Olmec. Tenochtitlan - An Aztec capital. Cahokia - A city that emerged as a result of trade, which at its peak in 1200 A.D had a population of about 10,000 and contained a great complex of large earthen mounds. Black Death - A catastrophic epidemic of the bubonic plague that began in Constantinople in 1347 that killed more than a third of the people of the continent and debilitating its already limited economy. It also got rid of some formal thing or whatever. (Can't think of it, but it's something that involves being polite to each other.) Christopher Columbus - A Spainiard who proposed the westward voyage in 1492 to Queen Isabella. After she agreed, Columbus left Spain in August 1492 and sailed west into the Atlantic on what he thought was a straight course for Japan. Rather than Japan, he landed on an island in the Bahamas. When he pushed on and encountered Cuba, he thought he had reached China. A year later, he tried again with a larger expedition. On the third try in 1498, he finally reached the mainland along the northern coast of South America. Conquistadors - conqueror Encomienda - A grant by the Spanish Crown to a colonist in America conferring the right to demand tribute and forced labor from the Indian inhabitants of an area. Mestizos - A man of mixed raced, more specifically a Spaniard and an Indian Matrilineal - People tracing their heredity through, and inherited property from, their mothers rather than their fathers Mercantilism - An economical concept that rested on the assumption that the nation as a whole, not the individuals within it, was the principal factor in the economy. The goal should be to increase that nation's total wealth. Protestant Reformation - A reformation of religious practices that began in Germany in 1517, when ?Martin Luther openly challenged the Catholic belief that salvation could be achieved through good works or through loyalty to the Church itself. Puritans - The most ardent Protestants; they were called that because they hoped to "purify" the church. (People who regarded the Reformation of the Church of England under Elizabeth as incomplete and sought to simplify and regulate forms of worship.) Separatists - Puritans that took genuinely radical positions, and they were determined to worship as they pleased in their own independent congregations. (They wanted the nation to be separate from the church.) Coureurs de bois - Adventurous fur traders and trappers. They were little more than agents for the Algonquins and the Hurons. They weere able to function only to the degree that they could form partnerships with the Indians Seigneuries - Agricultural estates along the St. Lawrence River. (Google definition: A feudal lordship; the position, authority, or domain of a feudal lord.) Henry Hudson - An English explorer in employ of the Dutch sailed up a river that was to be named for him in what is now New York State. Samuel de Champlain - The founder of Quebec. He led an attack in 1609 that raised tensions between the French and the Iroquois with an attack on a band of Mohawks. Jamestown - The first enduring English settlement in the New World, in Virginia, in 1607. Sir Humphrey Gilbert - Half brother of Sir Walter Raleigh; the pioneer of English Colonization; friends with Queen Elizabeth and a veteran of the earlier colonial efforts in Ireland. In 1578, he obtained from Elizabeth a patent granting him exclusive right for six years "to inhabit and possess at his choice all remote and heathen lands not in the actual possession of any Christian prince." After numerous setbacks, he led an expedition to Newfoundland in 1583 and took possession of it in the queen's name. After proceeding southward along the coast, looking for a good place to build a military outpost, a storm sank his ship, and he was lost at sea. Sir Walter Raleigh - Half brother of Sir Humphrey Gilbert; the pioneer of English Colonization; friends with Queen Elizabeth and a veteran of the earlier colonial efforts in Ireland. After Gilbert's sinking, he secured from Elizabeth a six-year grant similar to Gilbert's and sent a small group of men on an expedition to explore the North American coast. They returned with two captive Indians and glowing reports of what they had seen. After the Roanoke disaster, Raleigh's involvement with the English colonization of the New World ended. In 1603, he was accused of plotting against the king, stripped of his monopoly, imprisoned for more than a decade, and finally he was executed by the king in 1618. Roanoke - A colony that was established after Raleigh recruited his cousin, Sir Richard Grenville, to lead a group of men. After Sir Francis Drake unexpectedly arrived in Roanoke, the colonists boarded Drake's ships and left. RAleigh tried again in 1587, sending an expedition of 91 one men, 17 women (two pregnant), and 9 children. There was a man named John White, who left his daughter and grand-daughter behind in search of supplies and additional settlers. Because of the hostilities with Spain, he did return to the island for three years. When he did return, the island was empty. Study Questions #Identify and describe the elaborate native civilizations that developed in South and Central America and Mexico #*The Incas created the largest empire in the empire. They began as a small tribe in the mountainous region of Cuzco, in the early 15th century—spurred by a powerful leader, Pachacuti. The empire was created by persuasion as by force. Most local leaders eventually agreed to ally with the Incas. The empire was sustained by innovative administrative systems and by a creation of a large network of paved roads. The Meso-American region, or what is now Mexico and much of Central America. The civilizations were the center of civilized life in North and Central America for centuries. The first complex society that emerged in the region was the Olmec people, which the society began in approximately 1000 B.C. The Mayan Civilization developed a written language, a numerical system similar to the Arabic, an accurate calendar, an advanced agricultural system, and important trade routes into other areas of the continents. The Aztec, also called themselves the Mexicas. In about 1300 A.D, they established a city on a large island in a lake in central Mexico called Tenochtitlan. They soon incorporated the peoples of other tribes into their society as well. The city became the greatest city ever created in the Americas to that point, with a population as high as 100,000 by 1500 A.D. The Mexica developed a religion based on the belief that gods drew their subsidence from human sacrifice. Unlike earlier societies, the Mexica believed that the gods could be satisfied only by being fed the living hearts of humans. #Describe the way of life of the North American Indians—where they lived and how they supported themselves. #*The North American Indians supported themselves by hunting, gathering, and fishing; and they lived nomadic lives in tribes. #Describe the changes taking place among North American Indians during the century before Europeans arrived. #*Before the Europeans came, the Native Americans were experiencing an agricultural revolution. In all regions of the US, tribes were becoming more sedentary and were developing new sources of food, clothing, and shelter. Most regions were experiencing population growth. #What changes stimulated Europeans to look toward new lands? #*One change was a significant population growth in 15th century Europe, and the other change was a rise in land values. #Why did the conquistadors seek to eliminate the underpinnings of existing American civilizations? How was this destruction accomplished? #*The conquistadors seek to eliminate the existing American civilizations for silver and gold. The destruction was accomplished through warfare and disease. #Explain the relationship between the Spanish and the Pueblo Indians. How did this relationship shape the development of New Mexico? #*After Onate's removal, the Spanish and the Pueblo Indian's relationship improved. A lot of the Pueblo Indian's converted to Christianity under the influence of Spanish missionaries. Others entered important trading relationships of the Spanish. #Describe the demographic differences between the Spanish Empire in America and the empires to the north. What impact did European diseases have on colonization efforts? #*The Spanish Empire was better at extracting surface wealth. But they concentrated relatively less energy on making agriculture and commerce profitable in their colonies. The English, Dutch, and French colonies concentrated on establishing permanent settlement and family life in the New World. The Spanish ruled their empire but did not people it. By the end of the 16th century, the Spanish empire had extended its authority directly into the governance of local communities. Colonists had few opportunities to establish political institutions independent from Spain. #What did Europeans gain from the Indians that proved more important than gold? #*The Europeans gained agriculture from the Indians. #What did the intermarriage of Spanish and North Americans reveal about the Spanish colonial system and suggest about the Europeans who administered it? #*Intermarriage of Spanish and North Americans revealed that over time, the wealth and influence of a family often came to define its place in the "racial" hierarchy more decisively than race itself. #How did the African slave trade originate, and how did it evolve? #*In the 8th century A.D, west Africans began selling slaves to traders from the Mediterranean. They were responding to affluent families who wanted black men and women as domestic servants. They were also responding to more-general labor shortages in some areas of Europe and North Africa. In the 16th century, the market for slaves grew dramatically as a result of the rising European demand for sugarcane. #What commercial factors contributed to England's decision to seek colonies in the New World? #*Part of the attraction to the English was its newness, its contrast to their own troubled land. England had many economic troubles, so they wanted to get away from that. #What did the Puritans wish to accomplish, and why did they clash with James I? #*The Puritans wanted to purify the church. The reason why they clashed with James I is because James I antagonized the Puritans by resorting to arbitrary taxation. #Where did the French and Dutch establish colonies in North America, and how did their efforts differ from those of the Spanish and the English? #*The France established their first permanent settlement in America in Quebec. The Dutch established their permanent trading post on the Hudson, Delaware, and Connecticut Rivers. Their efforts differed from the Spanish and the English was that they forged close, direct ties with natives deep inside the continent. #What inspired the English to get into the race for colonies? #*English "sea dogs", such as Sir Francis Drake, inspired the English to get into the race for colonies. #Describe the colonization efforts of Sir Humphrey Gilbert and Sir Walter Raleigh. #*Sir Humphrey Gilbert: In 1578, he obtained from Elizabeth a patent granting him exclusive right for six years "to inhabit and possess at his choice all remote and heathen lands not in the actual possession of any Christian prince." After numerous setbacks, he led an expedition to Newfoundland in 1583 and took possession of it in the queen's name. After proceeding southward along the coast, looking for a good place to build a military outpost, a storm sank his ship, and he was lost at sea. Sir Walter Raleigh: After Gilbert's sinking, he secured from Elizabeth a six-year grant similar to Gilbert's and sent a small group of men on an expedition to explore the North American coast. They returned with two captive Indians and glowing reports of what they had seen. After the Roanoke disaster, Raleigh's involvement with the English colonization of the New World ended. In 1603, he was accused of plotting against the king, stripped of his monopoly, imprisoned for more than a decade, and finally he was executed by the king in 1618.